


honey, i rose up from the dead, i do it all the time

by Drhair76



Series: the night is dark but the moon is bright [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus is a good bro, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, ben needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: All he had to do was knock but suddenly that was the most daunting task he'd ever faced. Luckily, Ben was saved by Five's impatience."Klaus!" Five suddenly yelled from inside the room. "Are you just gonna stand outside my door or are you coming in?"Klaus blinked and gently nudged Ben. "Well?"or, the one where Five thinks he's really lost his mind, Ben can't stop touching things and Klaus (somehow) is the most levelheaded out of all of them.





	honey, i rose up from the dead, i do it all the time

**Author's Note:**

> idk why, but I rlly dont like this. I've written and rewritten and edited it about seven times now and something about it doesnt feel right to me. But if I didnt post it, it probably would just sit in my drafts until I deleted it so....

When Ben came back to life he couldn't stop touching things.

He'd spent so long unable to feel that he wanted to run his hands over everything he could find. Doors, blankets, books. He spent almost twenty minutes just flipping through his old favorites simply because he missed the feeling of pages between his fingers. 

Klaus placed a hand on his and Ben marvel at that.

The simple action of curling his fingers against another living, breathing human's was almost overwhelming. Klaus' hands were rough with calluses from the war but they were warm and that was all that mattered to Ben. 

Ben was glad that Klaus was the sibling that could see the dead (and raise them apparently), because he couldn't imagine Luther or Diego allowing him to sit and trace their palm lines for five minutes. 

Klaus watched his brother with a smile.

When Reginald told him that he had untapped potential, Klaus never thought it could he anything like this. Apparently, his powers weren't just communication with the dead, it was also a form of control over it. He held life force in his hands, which explains why he can die and come back to life. (and the fact that God isn't really a big fan of him, but whatever.)

"Do you want to go and see the others now?"  Ben looked up from his novel and nodded.

"Uh-yeah. They're here?" 

"Well, I know Luther, Allison and Diego are in the kitchen with mom. Five's in his old room and Vanya is probably at rehearsal right now. And I am standing right in front of you!" He said with a smile. 

Ben rolled his eyes but smiled. "Okay, okay." 

"I'm gonna be so glad when they'll stop looking at me like I'm crazy." 

Ben raised an eyebrow him, looking pointedly at Klaus' hot pink fuzzy boa that he was wearing.

"You  _are_  crazy." 

Klaus pouted. "It's called fashion!"

Klaus kept a hold on his hand when they decided to go to the others. Ben had stayed with Klaus throughout all his hard times and panic attacks and wild drug infused ramblings when he didn't have to. So there was no way he would leave Ben to do this by himself. 

"Wait- wait." Ben stop, tugging Klaus slightly. He'd started to panic, the idea of all of them being able to see him at once made his stomach tighten. 

Klaus turned with a confused frown. "What's wrong?"

 "I don't think I can-I mean-" Ben's grip on his hand tightened just a fraction and Klaus didn't hesitate to squeeze back.

 "Hey," Klaus said gently. "It's okay.  If you don't want to right now-"

 "No!" Ben protested. Klaus raised an eyebrow at him and he rushed to explain. "I just-I don't think I can do all three of them at the same time."

"Okay." Klaus felt that. Sometimes just simply dealing with Luther was too much for him. "Who first?" 

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up in front of Five's door. 

Ben always knew he'd end up back here. When Five disappeared, he'd stupidly believed that he'd be back once he was over his ego trip. That maybe he would brood for a little and then be back to face their father. 

But when a day turned into a week and a week into a month and a month into five, Ben and his siblings realized that Five might not come back. 

He could remember staring at this door for hours at a time, hoping his brother would pop back and everything would return to normal. He would wait here praying Five would be back. 

And then Ben died. 

And suddenly he couldn't even do the simple things that he could when he was alive, like feel things, or be seen, or even talk to people. He had to rely on Klaus.

 He was  _extremely_  grateful to his brother. 

Without him, Ben would've become one of those mindless, tormented souls that haunted Klaus. And Ben had nothing against hanging our with him but he was so glad to be alive again. 

Because now that he was back, and he had a second chance. 

But, frustratingly enough, he couldn't take his chance because he couldn't even make himself knock on the door. 

He could tell that Klaus was nervous by the way he was shifting behind him, but Ben just couldn't muster up the courage. 

All he had to do was knock but suddenly that was the most daunting task he'd ever faced. Luckily, Ben was saved by Five's impatience.

 "Klaus!" Five suddenly yelled from inside the room. "Are you just gonna stand outside my door or are you coming in?" 

Klaus blinked and gently nudged Ben. "Well?"

Ben's eyes flickered from his brother to the door and he took a steadying breath. He wrapped his hand around the cool metal knob, turned and pushed the door open. 

The room was exactly the way Ben remembered it, books and papers on every available surface, somehow both neat and messy at the same time. Ben squinted at the chalk scribbles that covered his walls. Those seemed to be the only visible difference that separated the Five from before and the Five of now. 

The Five of now was at his desk writing something down frantically. His movements were quick, jerky and made Ben's wrist hurt just by watching him. His hair was mussed, like he'd run his hands through it out of stress and his uniform jacket was draped over the shoulders of the mannequin that he'd been carrying around everywhere. 

"Klaus," Five sighed impatiently, turning away from his book. "If this isn't important I'm gonna-" 

They locked eyes. 

Five's face paled. He shot up from his seat so fast that the chair clattered to the floor behind him. He gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish's and in the back of Ben's mind, he thought about how it was a little satisfying to see Five speechless.

 Instead of moving towards Ben, Five shuffled backward, the backs of his legs bumping into his bed. The look of shock and disbelief that was etched onto his features was the exact same look that Ben had when he found out that Five was still alive. 

"B-benny." He stuttered. His eyes flicked to Klaus, who was still behind Ben, before settling back on his dead-but-not-really-dead brother. 

"Five." Tears welled up in Ben's eyes, blurring his vision and making his hands shake. Ben quickly blinked them away, because he wanted to  _see_  Five. After so long of not seeing him, all he wanted was to look at him.

  There was a longing that grew from the first time he saw Five back, eventually it relaxed, but now that they were both looking at each other, it returned with a vengeance. 

And maybe that was due to the fact that he looked almost exactly the same from the day he left. His hair swooped the same, he tied his tie the same. He even folded his knee socks the exact same way that he did before. 

Ben took a small step forward-

But apparently Five didn't want to be seen. 

Either  _that_ , or he just didn't want to see Ben. 

He zapped out of view in a flash of blue light and Ben inhaled sharply, stumbling back slightly. 

"Wha- Five?" Klaus called out peeking down the hallway, but there was no answer. He turned back to see Ben staring blankly at the spot that Five once occupied, with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey. Relax Ben." Klaus reached over and wrapped a thin arm around his shoulders. "We shouldn't have sprung up on him. He'll be back around."

"I just-" Ben curled a hand into Klaus' sweater. "I don't want to see him leave again. The last time he left, he didn't come back." 

 

* * *

 

They retired to Klaus' room. 

Ben decided that the disappointment from Five's reaction was enough for today. He was exhausted and couldn't handle any other reactions from his siblings, good or not.

He was most excited to see Five again after coming back to life. As a kid, the only other sibling he got along with was Vanya. He liked to listen to Vanya's violin and ask her about her pieces. They would talk quietly about anything they wanted, build blanket forts together and he would help her make marshmallow and peanut butter sandwiches.

 But his favorite by far was Five. 

Ben could remember vividly sitting and talking with Five, sharing books and talking about literature in those quiet moments when their father wasn't pushing them to train. They would sit in Ben's room, surrounded by novels and they'd talk. 

Ben could say anything, whether Five believed it was dumb or childish he would always listen. 

Talking with Klaus was great. With his electric humor there was never a dull moment but he really missed Five's attentive listening. 

He missed the ability to be  _heard_.  

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked concernedly. 

As soon as Klaus asked he regretted it. Ben's eyes were red rimmed from crying and he'd been staring off into space for the past ten minutes. It was safe to say that he was not okay right now. 

"I don't know what I was expecting. I shouldn't have just rushed into it." He huffed. " _Stupid_." 

Klaus frowned and leaned over to place a hand on Ben's arm. "Hey, hey, none of that. I rush into things all the time, but that doesn't mean it's stupid." 

Ben raised an eyebrow at him and Klaus opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by Five blinking into his room. 

There was a long silence. 

If Ben wasn't hyper aware of his heartbeat, he would've thought his heart stopped. Five looked like he was in physical pain. His eyes were glossy, filled with tears. Ben could see his chest heaving and his hands trembling from their place by his side.

 "F-five." Ben stuttered. Five stepped forward slowly, almost cautiously, and Ben didn't dare to move. 

Five's hand, still shaking, cautiously reached out for his wrist and Ben just barely stopped himself from intertwining their fingers. Five gently pressed down on Ben's pulse and shuddered when he felt it. He was real, and alive, and here, and  _alive_. 

Five couldn't stop from throwing himself at his brother and wrapping his arms around him tight. Ben was older now, and technically so was Five, but having him back made him feel like he was thirteen years old again. 

Ben didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him with a sob of relief. He buried his head into Five's shoulder and breathed him in. He smelled like gunpowder and coffee, which wasn't a good mix, but Ben didn't care. 

"You're here-you're-" 

"Yeah, I'm-"

"I missed you, I-"

"Me too, me too-"

"I tried, I tried so hard to get back-"

"I know, I know."

Five let out a shuddering breath. When he first saw Ben, he thought he really had lost his mind. He figured that maybe Vanya was right, and that he should book a therapist as soon as he could but Ben was really alive. 

And Five knew that pretty soon Ben would have to tell their siblings, he knew that they'd have to deal with Klaus' new found power and the fact that the apocalypse was still coming but right now, all Five could think about was the living, breathing brother that was holding him. 

**Author's Note:**

> head cannon that klaus doesnt just see the dead, but he can manipulate them too (cause I want my baby to be powerful and I'll also take any excuse to write ben as alive)


End file.
